Morgarath
Morgarath is the main antagonist in The Ruins of Gorlan and The Burning Bridge. He also makes an appearance in The Hibernian as the Baron of Gorlan Fief. He was killed by Horace in combat. History More about in the Civil War in History of Araluen. 15 years before the start of the series, he was the Baron of Gorlan Fief . Dissatisfied with his position, he launched a rebellion against King Duncan. The main battle took place at Hackham Heath. He used fearsome half-bear, half-human creatures called Wargals to assist him in destroying the King's army. When it seemed as if Morgarath and his forces would win, King Duncan sent the Ranger Halt to lead a surprise cavalry attack on Morgarath. Halt succeeded, using the cavalry's horses to scare the Wargals, leaving the army in shambles. Morgarath was forced to retreat to the Mountains of Rain and Night. The Ruins of Gorlan For the next fifteen years, he plotted to rebel again, hoping to kill King Duncan and Halt, whom he blames for the destruction of his army. The prologue starts with Morgarath, plotting in his castle which is in the Mountains of Rain and Night, he is angry and bitter at being forced to live there, remembering how amazing his castle was back before he rebelled against the king. In courtyard he is having Wargals put through their paces in a series of military drills and it is revealed that they are attuned to his thoughts and he can assert a degree of control over them by this skill. He used Kalkara in book, having them kill two people who would play important roles if a war was to break out. He then sends them after Halt in revenge for the ranger's part in his downfall. The Ranger mortally wounds one and Sir Rodney along with Baron Arald finish it off, Will then kills the remaining creature which, no doubt, angered the ex-Baron. The exiled Morgarath would return in the next book: The Burning Bridge The Burning Bridge In The Burning Bridge, Morgarath takes a more agressive action as the war progresses towards the final battle. Morgarath sends his Wargals out to Celtica and has the people there enslaved. He then uses these slaves to build a bridge across the rift, seperating the Mountains of Rain and Night from the main body of Araluen, enableing him to march his army across it and attack King Duncan's army from the rear. Will, Gilan and Horace, who are sent on a diplomatic mission to Celtica discover his plans with the aid of Evanlyn, Gilan takes the news back to the army. Morgarath then marches on King Duncan's army with his Wargals and Skandians who are hired to help play a part in the war. When Will and Evanlyn are captured by the Skandians he recognizes Will as a ranger due to his bronze oakleaf and is furious, the Ranger Corps being the people he hates the most. In the main battle Halt leads a surprise attack on the army, doling out a severe blow to his troops of Wargals. Morgarth then challenges Halt to a duel which the Ranger is about to accept, particulary when Morgarath reveals he has Will. Suddenly, Horace charges out and throws a guantlet into the former Baron's face, challenging him. Morgarath, seeing he is only a boy, accepts and the two fight. Horace uses the Double Knife Defence which Gilan taught him in Celtica and manages to kill Morgarath, making him a national hero. The Lost Stories 'Death of a Hero' In Death of a Hero, Morgarath is only mentioned during the battle and doesn't actually appear. 'The Hibernian' Morgarath appears as he was before the First Araluan Civil War. He meets with Crowley and Halt after the two bring in a group of his knights who were harrasing a tavern owner and his daughter. Morgarath has them punished then tries to persuade Halt to join him. Halt declines, aware that Morgarath is not a person to be trusted. This angers Morgarath but Halt and Crowley quickly depart from Castle Gorlan. Towards the end Crowley is attacked by five of Morgarath's soldiers and is about to be killed but Halt quickly appears on the scene and helps his new friend to fight them off. The two then agree to find King Duncan and bring down Morgarath. 'Appearance ' He is said to have a high, nasally voice. Morgarath has "dead" black eyes and 'unnatural peripheral vision' and is face is mostly hidden in his huge hooded cloak. He has "blond white" hair which was formally a dark shade. He stoops, giving the impression of a vulture and rides a bone white horse that assisted him in his duel with Horace in The Burning Bridge. Personality Morgarath is an ambitious man, letting nothing stand in the way of him getting what he wants. He is also pitiless and cruel as shown when he is willing to fight Horace to the death in the Burning Bridge despite Horace being only a boy and also shown when he cares nothing for the people he has enslaved such as the Celtic miners. In the Lost Stories, even more is revealed of his personality. His ruthlessness is displayed when he tries to have Halt and Crowley killed but he is also shown to be clever and knows a potentially dangerous enemy, as shown when he tries to convince Halt to join him. Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:Antagonists Category:Barons Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:The Hibernian Characters Category:Araluans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Banished Characters Category:Traitors